


hopeful fantasies

by Thiriumbunny



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, M/M, Masturbating, Sexual Fantasy, android!hank, do not repost to another site, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiriumbunny/pseuds/Thiriumbunny
Summary: Connor starts fantasizing about his partner Hank





	hopeful fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at smut so I thought why not write some Hankcon smut because I love this ship? Connor is trans in this fic and I'll be using the word "pussy" to describe his genitals. If you liked remeber to leave a comment and kudos

Connor groaned as he kicked off his shoes and flopped into bed. Work was slowly killing him. Cases were piling up, Fowler was constantly on his ass and his neck was sore from being sat at a desk all day. Aside from that Connor couldn't stop thinking about Hank. His mind would often wander to HK800 whenever he was working. His hair which was pulled into a tight ponytail, his wide gap toothed smile, and his big hands, and his deep voice. It was almost like Cyberlife had a file for his preferences. 

Connor often imagined what it would be like to kiss Hank. To feel his big hands on his hips and feel Hank's mouth on his.

"Look at you,Connor. So beautiful." Hank would say. Connor shucked off his pants and boxers and reached over to the nightstand to grab the lube. He coated his fingers in lube as a scene played out in head. Hank was kissing his neck while slowly sliding his fingers inside of Connor's heat. Connor moaned and bucked into it wanting more. 

Hank chuckled "So impatient. You'll get what you want soon" Hank laid Connor on the bed and slowly started undressing them both. Connor sat up on his elbows to look at Hank. Hank was.. Big. His cock was girthy wtih vains running down the sides. Just the sight of it made Connor want him more.

"Please Hank!" He moaned. "I need you" but Hank wasn't giving up on his teasing. He took two of his fingers and slowly started inserting them into Connor's pussy. Connor moaned and bucked against them feeling blissed out. Every so often Hank would hit that one spot that would make Connor see starts. Once he decided that Connor was prepped enough he slide his fingers out causing Connor to whine at the loss. Hank slowly thrusted into him. Connor moaned and grabbed onto Hank's arm.

"You OK?" 

Connor nodded "Please Hank, I need you. Split me in half"

Hank was happy to oblige. He started at slow pace earnin loud moans from Connor who. 

"Please!" Connor begged. He didn't know what he was begging for but he didn't want it to stop. "Faster, Hank!!"

Hank's thrusts started getting more brutal and soon the bed was slamming against the wall. Connor was clawing at bedsheets and bucking into Hank's touch as Hank was fucking into him. It felt like heaven and Connor didn't want it to stop. Connor was now moaning a chorus of 'hank' and 'fuck me harder' and Hank was happy to listen. He didn't want it to end but the familiar knot in his stomach and Hank's thrusts getting sloppier told him that it would be. Connor's could feel his walls tightening against Hank and with one final thrust he was cumming around Hank's cock. 

"Hank!" Connor practically screamed as he came around his own fingers. He imagined that it was Hank's cock. That Hank was filling him with his cum while praising him for how good he was.

"You did so well, Connor" Fantasy-Hank said as he rubbed Connor's back. Connor was now a sticky,sweaty mess. He got up and cleaned himself off before flopping into bed again. 

Connor mentality slapped himself for thinking that way about Hank. He was just a machine and machine don't feel. And there was no way that it work out between them anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell into the void with me on twitter! @himbohank


End file.
